


The Legend of Ken Yifan

by Aremdawu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Folklore, M/M, Mpreg, Mythology - Freeform, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aremdawu/pseuds/Aremdawu
Summary: Ken Yifan adalah pria tampan dan rupawan yang berniat menghancurkan orang lain.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Ken Yifan

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah repost dari https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/624404/the-legend-of-ken-yifan.
> 
> Salah satu hasil karyaku di tahun 2013. ada sedikit perubahan dari tulisan aslinya (karena gak mau kena masalah soal misgendering) sama ada sedikit pembaruan lah, tahun 2020 iphone 5s udah bukan barang mewah lagi soalnya. the irony.

**The Legend of Ken Yifan.**

based story from [Ken Arok.](http://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Arok)

Kota Tumapel, adalah sebuah kota kecil di pojokan pulau jawa yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang bernama sama dengan kota nya yaitu Tumapel Coorp. Mengapa dinamakan sama dengan nama kota? Karena sekitar 90% penduduk Tumapel bekerja di perusahaan mega besar itu. Sisanya adalah gelandangan dan paranormal. Di kota ini memang masih sangat kental dengan mitos, seperti ramalan, jimat sakti, hingga petuah-petuah nenek moyang masih berlaku dan di taati hingga sekarang. Jadi, jangan heran kalau di kota ini masih banyak paranormal atau guru spiritual.

Disana juga tinggal seseorang yang sangat kaya raya dan juga sang pemimpin Tumapel Coorp yang bernama Tunggul Suhotung. Moto hidupnya adalah, 'Sombong? Bebas. Yang penting kaya'. Dia sangat terkenal dengan kesombongannya dan juga kemampuannya dalam memimpin perusahaan. Dia mempunyai seorang pasangan yang tak kalah tampan yang bernama Ken Yixing. Ken Yixing adalah seorang pemuda bangsawan yang ramah, pintar dan berbudi luhur. Kulitnya putih mulus dengan betis yang sangat indah. Salah satu peramal ulung di kota Tumapel pernah berkata bahwa, pria yang dapat mengambil hati dan menikahi Ken Yixing, akan menjadi pemimpin Tumapel Coorp sekaligus menjadi pemimpin kota Tumapel dan dijanjikan akan memiliki harta berlimpah yang tidak habis tujuh turunan.

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pria pengangguran tampan yang sedang melahap sepiring bakwan dan segelas kopi hitam di warung kopi milik bang Baekhyun.

“Woy, Ken Yipan, lo udah ngabisin berapa bakwan? Inget lo yah, bakwan sama pisang goreng yang kemaren juga belom lo bayar!”

“Adoh bang, gue belom ada duit nih. Udah bagus kopi nya gue bayar, gak gue utang juga.”

“Kalo lo gak punya duit, ya kerja sana di Tumapel! Bukan nya malah ngopi ngopi ganteng di sini!”

Mendengar pekikan suara bang Baekhyun yang memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar, membuat Ken Yifan jengah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari warung kopi yang selalu ramai di singgahi pengunjung karena tempatnya sangat _cozy_ dan dilengkapi dengan _free wifi._

Ken Yifan memang terkenal sangat tampan. Badan nya tinggi semampai dengan kulit putih bagai anak bangsawan –walau sebenarnya asal usul nya tidak begitu jelas. Selain punya wajah tampan, ia juga memiliki kemampuan bela diri tingkat tinggi dan sangat di segani oleh semua pemuda di Tumapel. Tapi sayangnya, ia memanfaatkan kekuatan nya itu untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik, seperti mencuri, menjambret, merampok, berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan.

Ketika ia sedang berjalan tak tentu arah sambil merenung memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang seumuran dengan nya (atau bahkan lebih muda karna melihat matanya yang bulat dan senyuman lebar hingga memperlihatkan keindahan gigi putih bersih dan rapi) dengan baju yang menurutnya kebesaran dan topi yang dibalik ke belakang.

“ _Hey-yo, What’s up!_ ” pria itu menyapa Ken Yifan yang kebingungan dengan gaya _hip-hop._

“Hah? Siape lo? Sok kenal, ih..” Ken Yifan terus berjalan mengacuhkan pria bergigi indah itu.

“Hey, Ken Yifan. Jangan sombong lo sama gue. Ini gue, Chanloh Gawe, gue ini keliling dunia Cuma buat nyari lo doang! Dan akhirnya, gue ketemu lo juga disini, hahahahaa...” dan ia pun terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan-akan bertemu Ken Yifan adalah suatu hal yang sangat lucu.

“Ya, ya, ya, _whatever._ Terus intinya, mau apa lo nyariin gue sampe keliling dunia segala? Wong dari lahir aja gue ada di sini.”

“Gue kesini Cuma mau bilang, kalo lo butuh kerjaan, coba gih lo ngelamar di Tumapel Coorp. Jadi OB kek, pesuruh kek, atau karena lo jago bela diri, coba aja lo ngelamar jadi _bodyguard_ disana. Denger-denger sih, pemimpin tu perusahaan lagi galau dan butuh _bodyguard_.”

Ken Yifan mencerna baik-baik kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanloh Gawe dengan suara berat khas anak hip hop. Karna kata-kata Chanloh Gawe tadi lebih terdengar seperti sedang nge- _Rapp_ di telinga Ken Yifan. Kemudian ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melamar pekerjaan ke Tumapel atau tidak, tetapi dengan keadaan keuangan nya yang seperti ini, sepertinya ia akan membuat _Curiculum Vitae_ untuk di kirim ke bagian HRD di Tumampel Coorp.

Ketika ia menoleh ke arah dimana Chanloh Gawe tadi berada, dia menyadari sekarang ia sudah sendirian.

“Yah, malah ngilang tu orang. Padahal gue pengen minjem duit buat beli amplop sama kertas folio buat bikin lamaran kerja…”

Akhirnya Ken Yifan kembali ke warung kopi tadi dan meminjam sejumlah uang berbonus beberapa paragraf omelan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis manis bang Baekhyun.

***

Di sisi lain, pemimpin tertinggi Tumapel Coorp, Tunggul Suhotung sedang kucar kacir ke bingungan. Resah dan gelisah juga ia rasakan semenjak beredar kabar kalau ia akan dibunuh dan kedudukan nya akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Dia pun memutar otak mencari jalan bagaimana caranya agar ia tetap aman di perusahaan nya dan agar suaminya, Ken Yixing, juga aman ketika ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk merekrut pengawal pribadi atau bahasa keren nya _Bodyguard._

“Sekertaris Kim, tolong bawakan daftar pelamar kerja sebagai pengawal yang ada di bagian HRD, saya mau lihat siapa saja calon pengawal pribadi saya yang akan saya _Couple_ -kan dengan Tao Ijo.” Tunggul Suhotung menelepon sekertarisnya, Kim Jongde dengan Iphone Xs yang baru di belinya ketika ke luar kota (karena di Tumapel tidak ada _ibox)_

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria dengan senyum unik dan tulang pipi yang terlihat sangat menonjol membawa sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

“Setelah saya menanyakan perihal pelamar sebagai pengawal di HRD, ternyata hanya ada satu orang yang melamar, Pak.” Sekertaris Kim memberikan amplop coklat kepada bosnya.

Setelah menunaikan tugas nya, Sekertaris Kim langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia sangat hapal bagaimana bosnya sangat tidak ingin diganggu ketika sedang berada di ruangan nya.

Tunggul Suhotung membaca dengan cermat surat lamaran pekerjaan yang ada di tangan nya. Atas nama Ken Yifan, si ahli bela diri dengan pengalaman kerja yang aneh. Pernah melawan puluhan satpol pp ketika sedang terkena rajia KTP, juga pernah melawan ratusan polisi ketika sedang rusuh saat menonton konser NOAH. “Hmm, orang yang menarik. Akan aku pasangkan dia dengan pengawal kebanggaanku, Tao Ijo.” Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan membayang kan dua pengawal tangguhnya yang akan melindungi hidupnya dan suami kesayangannya.

***

Di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah sawah, seorang pria tampan sedang tidur mendengkur di atas sebuah kursi panjang berbahan rotan. Handphone Nokia 3315 andalan nya sudah berdering kencang dari tadi pagi, tapi tidak juga dapat membangunkan seorang Ken Yifan yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas, menyamai tidurnya bayi usia 5 bulan.

“Woy! Ken Yifan! Bangun woy! Mau kerja gak lo, hah!?!” Terdengar suara berat nan familiar di telinga Ken Yifan.

“Engghhh…” ia mengelap cairan berbau tidak sedap yang dengan tidak sengaja mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya menuju pipi dan rahang bawahnya. “Siapa, yah?”

“Ini gue, Chanloh Gawe, masa lo lupa? Pokoknya cepetan deh lo bangun, terus mandi, pake baju bagus, trus langsung cuss ke Tumapel Coorp buat wawancara, karna…” dia berhenti sebentar dan menarik nafas, “LO KETERIMA KERJA DISANAAA!!!!!!!” YEHEEET!!!!!” Entah dari mana datang nya, turunlah _confetti_ beraneka warna tepat di atas kepala Ken Yifan yang masih setengah terpejam.

Ken Yifan mengucek-ucek matanya dan membersihkan kotoran mata (baca: belek) yang ada di pinggiran mata indah nya. Lalu dia bangun dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja rias berbahan kayu jati lengkap dengan kaca separuh badan dan memperhatikan dengan seksama _reflection_ dari kaca itu. lalu ia bergumam, “Gue emang tetep ganteng walau belom mandi.”

Ketika dia ingin mengganti bajunya (yang memang hanya ada dua pasang), ia melihat ke sekeliling nya, “Loh, perasaan tadi ada suara si Chanloh Gawe deh,” tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli dan membiarkan Chanloh Gawe pergi entah kemana.

***

Wawancara penerimaan kerja berjalan sangat lancar. Ken Yifan menjawab pertanyaan yang di tanyakan kepadanya dengan lugas dan jujur. Ketika ia ditanya apa saja pengalaman kerjanya, dengan jujur ia menjawab ia berpengalaman sebagai tukang pukul, karna dia sangat suka tantangan, menantang, dan ditantang. Hanya dengan satu pertanyaan itu, Ken Yifan akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal di Tumapel Coorp.

Hari pertama bekerja di Tumapel Coorp, Ken Yifan ditawari rumah dinas di salah satu bungalau yang ada di rumah besar Tunggul Suhotung. Dia tinggal disana berdua dengan rekan kerjanya, Tao Ijo. Barang-barang yang ada di gubuk kecilnya di tengah sawah dengan mudah ia pindahkan, karna barang yang ia punya hanya sebuah kursi panjang dari rotan, satu setel baju dan celana (ia punya dua setel, yang satunya sedang ia pakai tentu saja) dan sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kaca setengah badan. Di meja nya tertata rapih produk perawatan kulit wajah (yang ia ambil dari toko kecantikan di pasar) dan juga telepon genggam kebanggaan nya yang selama ini setia menemaninya.

Tao Ijo, teman sekamar nya dan juga rekan kerja nya sesama pengawal adalah seorang pria tinggi, hampir sepantar dengannya dan berkulit gelap kehijau-hijauan, adalah seorang pengawal yang handal karna selama ini, rumah Tunggul Suhotung yang sangat besar ini hanya di jaga oleh Tao Ijo seorang. Ia juga kadang pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk mengawal Tunggul Suhotung yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota. Itulah sebab mengapa Ken Yifan direkrut, untuk menjaga keamanan rumah nya ketika Tao Ijo dan Tunggul Suhotung sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Hari kedua tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan hari pertama. Ken Yifan di titah untuk menjaga kediaman Tunggul Suhotung karna ia dan Tao Ijo sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis penting ke kota sebelah. Sendirian di rumah sebesar itu membuat ia berfikir untuk menjadi orang kaya raya seperti Tunggul Suhotung.

Hari ketiga setelah Ken Yifan diterima bekerja di Tumapel Coorp, akhirnya ia diajak oleh Tunggul Suhotung untuk menemaninya ke perusahaan nya. Disana ia bertemu seorang pria tampan berbalut _blazer slim fit_ berwarna _dark grey_ dengan kaos putih polos di bagian dalamnya, dipadu padankan dengan celana pendek berwarna senada yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang, membuat penampilan pria dengan rambut kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat _outstanding._

“Heh, mingkem. Belom pernah ketemu Pak Yixing ye lo?” tanya Tao Ijo, teman seperjuangannya.

“Dia siapa, cuy? Masih _single_ apa udah _taken_?” tanya Ken Yifan Penasaran.

“Dia Ken Yixing, suami sah dari bos kita, Tunggul Suhotung. Dia baru balik abis belanja ke singapur, makanya selama ini lo ga pernah ketemu dia di rumah. Nah, Salah satu tugas kita itu buat ngejagaain dia dari mara bahaya.” Jelas Tao Ijo.

Mata Ken Yifan masih setia mengikuti pergerakan Ken Yixing sampai pria itu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan suaminya, mengetuk pelan, lalu masuk dan menghilang dari pandangan mata Ken Yifan. Lima detik setelah Ken Yixing menghilang, Ken Yifan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia mencintai pria yang juga suami sah dari bos nya.

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan dengan _love at the first sight_? Bisa jadi. Tetapi, bukan wajahnya atau bentuk tubuhnya yang membuat Ken Yifan jatuh cinta, melainkan bentuk betis dari Ken Yixing yang sangat sexy menurutnya.

“Gue harus bisa dapetin cowo itu, bagaimanapun caranya.” Ken Yifan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari berikutnya ketika Ken Yifan sedang menikmati makan siang nya sendirian di pos depan kediaman Tunggul Suhotung, munculah Chanloh Gawe dengan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru yang di lapisi dengan jaket kulit hitam dan kacamata yang senada dengan warna jaketnya.

“ _A-yo WhatsApp_ Yifan!” Chanloh Gawe ber _high five_ dengan Ken Yifan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

“Ada berita apa lagi kali ini, _man_?”

“Sebener nya gue Cuma mau pamer kemeja sama jaket baru gue cuy, ni _outfit_ samaan gitu sama idola gue, hahahahaaa…”

“Ya, ya, ya, _whatever. So, what the good news?”_

“Lu tau gak sama gosip terbaru yang beredar di kalangan para cenayang dan paranormal atau bahasa keren jaman sekarang nya guru spiritual?”

“Kaga, apaan?”

“Katanya, siapa aja yang bisa mengambil hati dan menikahi Ken Yixing, dia bisa menguasai perusahaan Tumapel yang besar ini, loh! Keren banget kan Ken Yixing itu, dia bener-bener tipe pasangan impian para pria di luar sana, termasuk lo, ya kaaan???” tanya Chanloh Gawe sambil menyolek pipi Ken Yifan dengan jari telunjuknya. “Tapi sayang nya, dia udah di nikahin sama Tunggul Suhotung.” Kini ekspresi Chanloh Gawe sedikit murung, lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Eh tapi, kenapa ramalan nya beredar setelah Ken Yixing menikah sama Tunggul Suhotung yah?” kini Chanloh Gawe mengakhiri monolog nya dengan berlagak (sok) imut dengan mengedip-kedipkan matanya di depan Ken Yifan dan menyentuh bibirnya seperti orang sedang berfikir keras.

Ken Yifan yang sudah sangat ingin muntah melihat kelakuan guru spiritual nya ini memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni kelakuan aneh Chanloh Gawe, ia lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil hati Ken Yixing, pemuda yang sudah membuat nya jatuh cinta dan akan ia jadikan pendamping yang dapat membuatnya kaya raya.

“Oia, lo punya kenalan orang pinter yang jago bikin piso yang bentuk nya keriting-keriting gitu gak sih?”

“Piso keriting? Keris maksud lo?”

“Oh jadi piso keriting itu nama nya Keris? Keren juga, apa gue harus ganti nama jadi Keris juga yah?”

“Jadi sebenernya lo mau bikin Keris apa ganti nama jadi Keris, sih?”

“ _Maybe someday,_ kalo gue udah jadi orang sukses, gue bakal ganti nama jadi Kris. Trus gimana, ada gak?”

Chanloh Gawe langsung memeriksa kontak Line di hp nya “Nah, ada nih. Ahli bikin Keris. Namanya Mpu Jongin. Lo mau no hape nya apa ID Line nya? Lumayan buat jadi temen maen Pokopang.”

“Eh, Chanloh Gila. Lu tau sendiri hape gue nokia 3315, gimana bisa gue punya Line apalagi maen Pokopang! Lagian kalo pun lo kasih gue no hape nya, gue ga bakal bisa telepon dia, soalnya gue kaga punya pulsa. Mending lo kasih gue alamat rumah nya deh, biar gue samperin ajah!”

Chanloh Gawe melirik Ken Yifan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang pria yang diramalkan hebat dan dapat meruntuhkan kejayaan Tunggul Suhotung ternyata hanyalah seorang pria bokek yang sangat ketinggalan jaman.

Ya, Chanloh Gawe dari awal memang sudah mengetahui bagaimana masa depan Ken Yifan. Tapi tentu saja Chanloh Gawe tidak akan _spoiler_ disini.

***

Pada malam minggu, ketika Tunggul Suhotung dan Tao Ijo sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke pulau tetangga, Ken Yifan yang di tinggalkan untuk berjaga di rumah, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk PDKT dengan Ken Yixing. Ketika Ken Yixing sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menatap bintang-bintang, Ken Yifan datang mendekati.

“Wahay majikanku nan ayu, sedang apa gerangan engkau duduk-duduk manis disini?”

Ken Yifan memang sudah biasa mengajak Ken Yixing ngobrol-ngobrol ringan atau hanya sekedar obral gombalan murahan.

“Ih, apaan sih lo, sok pake bahasa kerajaan gitu. Geli tau gue dengernya. Hahahaa…”

“Wahay majikanku, taukah engkau bahwa suara tawa renyahmu itu dapat melancarkan aliran darahku dan membuatku awet muda dan dapat hidup lebih lama?”

Ken Yixing memukul pelan dada Ken Yifan yang ada dihadapannya, “ _Stop it, you make me wanna puke.”_ Ia tersenyum manis.

“Kok sendirian aja, Pak? Pelayan yang biasa nemenin mana?

“Oh, Jieun. Tadi sih katanya dia mau pulang ke rumahnya dulu, kangen emaknya gitu, deh.”

“Loh, Jieun? Saya pikir namanya IU, Pak.”

“Hahaha, IU itu nama panggilannya. Nama aslinya itu Ayu Jieun. Karna pelafalan IU sama kaya Ayu, makanya dia pake nama itu. kreatif banget kan?”

“Terus, Bapak gak papa nih disini sendirian?

“Gue gak sendiri kok, kan ada lo nemenin gue disini.”

“Ah, Bapak. Bisa ajah. Jangan ngegombalin saya dong, nantikan saya ngarep sama Bapak, terus nanti kalau saya ngarep terus-terusan, saya bisa gila dan gak bisa kerja jadi pengawal di rumah ini lagi.”

“Emang kamu suka banget yah kerja di sini?” Lalu terlontarlah pertanyaan yang sejak awal tadi di tunggu-tunggu oleh Ken Yifan.

“Suka banget, saya suka banget sama Bapak.” Setelah menjawab, ia tersenyum memamerkan _gummy smile_ maut nya, membungkuk, lalu kembali berjaga di pos depan, meninggalkan majikan nya yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung tetapi penuh makna yang tadi diberikan oleh pengawalnya.

***

Hari minggu adalah hari yang Ken Yifan tunggu-tunggu karna hari ini adalah hari dimana dia off alias bebas tugas. Dari pagi ia sudah mandi dan memakai minyak wangi, tidak lupa menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dan menyisakan satu helai untuk menutupi kening nya yang agak lebar.

Ia membuka pesan tersimpan yang ada di hape keramat miliknya, ada alamat Mpu Jongin, si ahli pembuat Keris. Setelah sekali lagi mengecek penampilan nya, ia pun melesat keluar dan mencari dimana alamat rumah Mpu Jongin. Dan semoga Chanloh Gawe tidak memberikan nya alamat palsu, semoga saja.

Setelah hampir dua jam mengitari kampung, akhirnya Ken Yifan menemukan rumah kediaman Mpu Jongin. Dan benar saja, Chanloh Gawe memberikan alamat yang sangat tidak jelas! Padahal jarak antara rumah Tunggul Suhotung dan Mpu Jongin hanya sekitar 10 menit kalau berjalan kaki. Tetapi karena arahan murahan dari Chanloh Gawe, Ken Yifan sampai harus menghabiskan setengah persediaan tenaganya hanya untuk berlari dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain.

Sambil terengah-engah karena berlari kesana kemari mencari alamat (deng deng), ia memencet bel yang ada di luar pintu gerbang rumah mewah dari Mpu Jongin. Sebenarnya Ken Yifan mengharapkan rumah sederhana yang jauh dari kesan kemewahan, tetapi mungkin pelanggan dari Mpu Jongin ini para pejabat dan pengusaha yang rela membayar berapapun asal keinginan nya tercapai, makanya Mpu Jongin dapat membangun rumah sebesar rumah Rafi Ahmad.

Tidak lama setelah bel dibunyikan, munculah sesosok makhluk yang tidak terlalu kecil dengan memakai kebaya warna putih dan kain batik yang hanya menutupi kakinya sebagian (karena terlalu jenjang). Rambut hitam (mungkin panjang) nya di gelung ke atas menyerupai konde, menyisakan sedikit rambut terurai di bagian depan, menutupi sedikit jidatnya yang agak lebar.

“Ada perlu apa?” ia menatap Ken Yifan dengan tatapan membunuh.

“Buset galak bener. Gini, Bu. Saya mau ketemu Mpu Jongin.” Jawab Ken Yifan sopan.

“Oh, gitu. Tapi bapak nya masih tidur. Balik lagi nanti sore, gimana?”

“Aduh, Bu. Saya udah hampir dua jam loh muter-muter nyari alamat rumah ini. Saya datang dari jauh jadi gak bisa bulak-balik. Bisa gak, Bapak nya di bangunin dulu, saya cuma sebentar kok.”

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar, lalu dengan hembusan nafas malas, ia membuka gerbang rumahnya. “Masuk dulu deh, biar bicaranya di dalem sajah.”

Ken Yifan dengan pasrah masuk ke rumah ibu muda itu, dia ditanya nama dan dari mana asalnya. Karna sudah terlanjur bilang dari jauh, ia lanjutkan saja kebohongan itu. Ternyata ibu muda itu adalah istri dari Mpu Jongin, Sujung namanya, biasa di panggil ibu Suj.

Didalam rumah mewah itu dia disuguhi banyak sekali makanan dan kue kue kering. Ia langsung menenggak _orange juice_ di gelas bening yang sudah di sediakan. Tidak dipungkiri ia memang sangat haus karna sudah berjalan kaki di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

“Ini namanya Nastar. Saya bikin sendiri. Tenang aja, gak di racun, kok. Silahkan dicoba.” Wanita dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu mengarahkan setoples nastar ke arah Ken Yifan.

Dengan agak ketakutan Ken Yifan menjawab, “Maaf, Bu. Tapi nastar _is not my style._ ”

Dengan memicingkan mata, wanita itu mencoba meyakinan Ken Yifan untuk memakan kue buatannya, “cobain dulu lah. Satu aja juga gak papa.” Ibu Suj membuka tutup toples nastar itu agar Ken Yifan tidak sungkan lagi untuk mencicip kue kebanggan Ibu Suj dan juga kesukaan suaminya, Mpu Jongin.

Hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya Ken Yifan menunggu di ruang tamu hingga ibu Suj datang dengan sedikit menyeret tubuh suami nya.

“ _Sorry_ ya, suami saya susah banget dibanguninnya. Ini juga kalo gak di seret ke sini dia gak mau bangun.”

Ken Yifan yang tidak tau harus berkata apa hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat kelakuan sepasang suami ini.

“Wah, mas nya kelaperan apa gimana ini? Nastarnya sampai habis semua.” Tanya ibu Suj setengah bercanda. “Tadi aja gak mau.”

“Benar kata ibu Suj, nastar nya enak. Dan mulai sekarang, nastar _is my style.”_

***

Setelah lama berbasa basi sambil menunggu Mpu Jongin dapat membuka kedua matanya dengan baik dan benar, akhir nya ibu Suj meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Memang, maksud kedatangan Ken Yifan kesini adalah untuk meminta Mpu Jongin yang sudah terkenal handal dalam membuat senjata khususnya Keris, membuat kan satu Keris khusus yang sakti mandraguna untuk keperluan pribadi Ken Yifan.

Awalnya Mpu Jongin menolak membuatkan Ken Yifan sebuah Keris sakti mandraguna, tetapi setelah Ken Yifan memberitahukan kepada Mpu Jongin bahwa yang merekomendasikan nya untuk menemui Mpu Jongin adalah Chanloh Gawe, seketika Mpu Jongin langsung berubah fikiran dan menyetujui untuk membuatkan sebilah Keris untuk Ken Yifan. Alasan nya karena, Chanloh Gawe adalah fans utama dari Mpu Jongin.

“Baiklah, satu bulan lagi kamu bisa kesini dan mengambil Keris pusaka yang sakti mandra guna itu. Tapi ingat pesan saya, jangan pernah kamu memakai Keris itu untuk mencelakakan orang lain, karna nantinya kamu yang akan dicelakai oleh benda pusaka itu, paham?”

Ken Yifan mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari Mpu Jongin, padahal sebenar nya ia tidak benar-benar menyimak perkataan dari Mpu Jongin karena dia sudah sangat bahagia karena rencana nya akan berjalan lancar karena ada Keris ini. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Ken Yifan bahagia. Lalu ia pun pulang ke kediaman Tunggul Suhotung seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

***

Tiga minggu berlalu, tinggal satu minggu lagi ia dapat menikmati kesaktian dari Keris sakti buatan Mpu Jongin yang terkenal. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang keluar dari rencana awal dan Ken Yifan sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Selama tiga minggu ini, Tunggul Suhotung sangat jarang berada di rumah. Ia selalu berpergian keluar kota dan meninggalkan suaminya kesepian di rumah. Dan itulah saat Ken Yifan mengambil keuntungan. Ketika Ken Yixing sedang sendirian di halaman belakang atau sedang duduk sendirian di teras depan, sebisa mungkin Ken Yifan menghampiri dan mengajak nya mengobrol. Selama tiga minggu hal itu rutin di lakukan, sampai Ken Yixing berani menceritakan semua keluh kesah nya pada Ken Yifan. Bahwa sebenarnya Ken Yixing adalah tawanan di rumah Tunggul Suhotung karena ia telah memaksa Ken Yixing untuk menikah dan tinggal di rumah mewah miliknya.

Tetapi cerita terakhir dari Ken Yixing kali ini sangat membuat Ken Yifan gundah gulana. Ken Yixing bercerita tentang kehamilan nya yang baru memasuki usia tiga minggu. Dia sangat bahagia menanti kedatangan putra atau putri nya yang sembilan bulan lagi dapat dipastikan akan meramaikan rumah mereka yang sangat sepi ini.

Ken Yifan yang sangat ingin menikahi Ken Yixing sangat tidak mengharapkan adanya seorang anak yang dapat mempererat hubungan antara Tunggul Suhotung dan Ken Yixing. Akhirnya ia kembali memutar otak dan menemukan rencana B yang tersimpan rapi di relung-relung kepalanya.

Keesokan hari nya ia bergegas menemui Mpu Jongin untuk meminta nya mempercepat pembuatan Keris sakti miliknya. Tapi tentu saja kali ini Mpu Jongin tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan nya. Ken Yifan pura-pura menyerah dan berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana perkembangan pembuatan keris miliknya yang sudah 80% jadi, ia pun di antar oleh Mpu Jongin ke sebuah ruangan gelap dan sempit tempat dimana Mpu Jongin membuat hasil karya nya. Tapi, begitu malang nasip Mpu Jongin, ia malah di bunuh oleh Ken Yifan dengan senjata buatan nya sendiri. Mpu Jongin pun mati di tempat.

Setelah ia membawa lari Keris saktinya yang berlumur darah, ia mampir ke sungai terdekat untuk mencuci senjata dan bajunya yang terkena cipratan darah. Setelah itu dengan riang gembira ia kembali ke rumah Tunggul Suhotung dan siap menjalankan langkah selanjutnya.

***

Sesampainya di rumah Tunggul Suhotung, ia disambut oleh Tao Ijo, sahabatnya yang juga rekan kerja nya yang sedang berfoto-foto ria di teras depan yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman hijau dan aneka ragam bunga warna warni. Tao Ijo memang terkenal dengan orang yang sangat narsis, dan suka memamerkan kelebihan nya. Jago wushu, dia pamer. Baru beli iphone X dengan _leopard case,_ dia pamer. Apalagi kalau habis beli baju, topi atau aksesoris baru, langsung saja dia menuju kamar mandi dan foto-foto di depan kaca.

Ketika Tao Ijo melihat kedatangan Ken Yifan, Tao Ijo langsung saja memanggil Ken Yifan dan mengajaknya _taking selca_ bareng. Setelah berbagai gaya dilakukan, mulai dari memonyongkan bibir hingga menjulurkan lidah, akhirnya sesi foto-foto itu pun selesai.

“Abis dari mana lo, Fan?”

“Ini gue abis ngambil ginian,” Ken Yifan mengeluarkan Keris sakti dari dalam _sling bag belanciaga_ miliknya.

“Ih, gila, keren banget nih! Lo dapet dari mana? Ih gila sumpah keren banget, ini piso model terbaru yah? Kok bilah nya keriting-keriting gini, ih lucu banget!”

“Ini nama nya Keris, keren banget kan?”

“Keren abis sumpah. _By the way,_ fotoin gue dong sama ni piso, terus nanti mau gue upload di instagram, twitter, sama facebook!”

“ _Ok,_ senyum yah, satu.. dua.. ti... ga...”

Dan Ken Yifan pun menyeringai.

***

Sejauh ini semua rencana nya berjalan sangat mulus dan tanpa celah. Dia sangat percaya, dengan kemampuan keris sakti (yang baru 80% jadi) nya, dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi terbesar nya yang kira-kira beberapa jam lagi akan ia lakukan.

Apakah misi terbesar nya? Yak, benar sekali. Misi nya adalah untuk membunuh Tunggul Suhotung dan menikahi Ken Yixing. Itulah cita-cita nya selama ini. Dan dia sangat yakin, dia akan melalui semuanya dengan lancar dan tanpa halangan.

Minggu sore, ketika Ken Yixing ingin memupuki tanaman dan bunga-bunga koleksinya, ia melihat setok pupuk untuk kebun nya tiba-tiba habis, akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus pergi ke kota untuk membeli pupuk kualitas terbaik untuk bunga-bunga nya. Ia mengajak Minseok, supir pribadinya, ikut serta dalam misi pembelian pupuk kualitas super ini.

Dan kini, tinggalah Tao Ijo, Ken Yifan, IU, dan Tunggul Suhotung di rumah. Tao Ijo seperti biasa sedang menjaga pos depan, Tunggul Suhotung berada di kamarnya entah sedang berbuat apa, dan tentu saja Ken Yifan yang lagi menggoda IU yang sedang membuatkan sup ayam untuk majikan nya.

“Neng, sibuk banget sih kayaknya.” Ken Yifan bertanya kepada IU dengan wajah mesumnya.

“Ih apasih mas Yifan nih gangguin aku ajah, loh,” jawab IU dengan suara manis manjanya.

“Kamu lagi bikin apa sih? Buat gue yah? Ih tau banget lagi dingin-dingin gini makan sup enak, anget.”

“Pede banget sih mas, wong aku bikin sup ini buat Tuan Suhotung yang lagi gak enak badan.”

“Mau aku bantu anterin makanan nya gak?”

“Wah, kebetulan! Soalnya aku mau telepon mas Minseok, nyuruh dia beli sabun cuci sekalian, soalnya persediaan sabun untuk nyuci sudah habis.” IU pun menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan, segelas kopi hitam dan segelas air putih kepada Ken Yifan.

“Loh kok ada kopi nya, neng?”

“oh, itu. Kalo yang itu buat mas Tao di depan, tadi dia ngeWA minta di bikinin kopi item buat jaga malem.”

Ken Yifan sekali lagi sangat tidak percaya bahwa rencana nya akan berjalan semulus paha para member SNSD. Tanpa banyak berfikir ia pun melanjutkan misi nya. Ia membubuhkan serbuk obat tidur yang tadi diambilnya dari rumah Mpu Jongin setelah membunuh dan menyembunyikan mayat nya di ruangan khusus tempat Mpu Jongin bersemedi.

Ken Yifan baru menyadari mengapa Mpu Jongin dapat tertidur sangat lama dan sangat nyenyak, ternyata karena selama ini ia dipengaruhi oleh obat tidur handal yang juga di pakai oleh Michael Jackson semasa ia masih hidup sampai ajal nya menjemput. Apakah mungkin Mpu Jongin mengidolakan Michael Jackson dan sangat berharap hidupnya akan berakhir seperti Michael Jackson? Entahlah..

Kembali ke Ken Yifan. Setelah membubuhi obat tidur di atas sup ayam dan kopi hitam buatan IU, ia dengan enggan lebih dulu mengantarkan kopi hitam pesanan Tao Ijo. Setelah dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyaksikan Tao Ijo mengucapkan terimakasih dengan _buing buing_ , ia pun langsung melesat masuk dan kembali menuju misi utama nya yaitu kamar Tunggul Suhotung. Ia mengetuk kamar majikan nya sampai ada suara dari dalam yang mengijinkan nya untuk masuk. Dalam hal sopan santun, Ken Yifan memang patut untuk di contoh.

Setelah memastikan Tunggul Suhotung memakan makanan nya sampai habis, ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan membawa nampan yang berisi piring kotor bekas makan Tunggul Suhotung. Ia menutup pintu pelan-pelan sambil kembali memastikan bahwa majikan nya berada di posisi yang sangat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari dalam kamar Tunggul Suhotung, Ken Yifan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Untuk membuat alibi, ia kembali menghampiri IU yang sedang berjibaku dengan piring kotor.

“Neng IU... butuh bantuan mas Yifan gak nih???” ia melagukan pertanyaan nya.

“Enggak kok mas, makasih. Oh iya, di meja makan ada ayam goreng, kalo mas Yifan laper mau makan, bilang aku aja yah, nanti aku buatin sambel terasi nya deh!”

“Serius? Ya ampun IU, lo baik banget sih sama gue!” Ken Yifan tanpa sengaja memeluk erat IU yang wajah nya memerah menahan malu. “Kalo lo gak keberatan, nanti abis lo selesai nyuci ini tumpukan piring, lo bisa langsung buatin gue sambel terasi lo yang terkenal nikmat itu, _ok_?! Sekarang gue mau ke toilet dulu yah, mau ngosongin perut biar nanti bisa makan sebanyak-banyaknya!” dan Ken Yifan pun pergi dengan di iringi senyuman malu-malu dari IU.

Ken Yifan memang meninggalkan dapur dan menuju toilet, tetapi tentu saja tidak untuk buang hajat, melainkan untuk memakai perlengkapan penyamaran nya. Ia mengikat sarung cap gajah miliknya di kepala, dan menarik ujung nya agar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, dan kini, penampilan Ken Yifan hampir mirip dengan Ninja dalam film animasi jepang. Tidak lupa ia memakai sarung tangan plastik andalan nya agar sidik jarinya tidak terpeper dimana mana.

Dengan berjalan memindik-mindik ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil Keris sakti yang tadi di tinggalkan Tao Ijo di atas kasur, tergeletak begitu saja, bagai Keris ini hanya mainan, bukan benda pusaka buatan orang sakti. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan memindik-mindik menuju kamar Tunggul Suhotung yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kamar nya. Perlahan ia putar kenop pintu nya dan, taraa.. terlihat lah pemandangan indah seorang Tunggul Suhotung yang sedang tidur dengan posisi meringkuk seperti udang.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia menghampiri tubuh meringkuk Tunggul Suhotung, dengan sekali tarikan, ia membuat tubuh majikan nya itu terlentang dan tanpa banyak bicara ia pun langsung menghunus Keris pusaka miliknya itu tepat di dada Tunggul Suhotung hingga darah nya berceceran di seprai putih nya dan tentu saja sarung cap gajah yang dipakai oleh Ken Yifan. Dan Tunggul Suhotung meninggal dalam tidurnya.

Setelah berhasil membunuh tunggul Suhotung dengan tangan nya sendiri, Ken Yifan berusaha menghilangkan bukti-bukti dan menjadikan orang lain sebagai kambing hitam atas perbuatan nya. Ya, tentu saja ia telah memikirkan hal itu matang-matang.

Dengan membawa Kain sarung dan Keris sakti yang berlumuran darah, Ken Yifan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan. Sekilas ia melirik kedalam dapur dan melihat IU masih sibuk mencuci Cabai yang akan di gunakan nya untuk membuat sambal terasi, waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

Setelah sampai di pos depan dan melihat Tao Ijo yang sedang tertidur pulas di kursinya dengan kepala mendongkak ke atas dan mulut menganga, ia langsung memakaikan sarung berdarah itu ke tubuh Tao Ijo. Tak lupa juga ia simpan Keris berdarah itu di kantung belakang celana panjang Tao Ijo. Ken Yifan sudah mengatasi masalah sidik jari siapa yang akan terdeteksi di Keris sakti itu, dan pastinya sidik jari Tao Ijo yang akan muncul disana karena, karena dari awal Ken Yifan mengambil Keris itu dari Mpu Jongin, ia sudah memakai sarung tangan karet.

Setelah selesai mengatasi masalah di pos depan, ia pun tanpa dosa kembali menemui IU yang baru saja selesai mengulek sambal terasi yang bau nya memenuhi dapur hingga ke pos depan.

“Aduh, wangi banget ni sambel terasi, bikin nafsu makan ajah.”

“Hehe, buatan siapa dulu. Ayo bang di makan ayam goreng sama sambel terasi nya, nasi nya juga udah IU panasin, jadi enak masih anget gitu.” IU tersenyum manis sambil mengambil kursi di depan di depan Ken Yifan dan duduk bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan si pria ganteng itu makan ayam goreng dengan penuh nafsu.

Ketika makanan di piring Ken Yifan hampir habis, datang lah Ken Yixing dan Minseok dengan membawa tiga karung pupuk berkualitas tinggi yang dengan enteng nya dipikul oleh Minseok di punggung nya. Minseok memang terkenal sangat kuat walau sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan nya yang sangat mungil dan _squishy._

Ketika Ken Yixing kembali ke kamar nya, ia sangat terkejut melihat suami nya yang sudah berlumuran darah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Ia pun menjerit histeris dan menangis lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah pihak polisi mengidentifikasi korban dan mengumpulkan saksi juga barang bukti yang ada, akhirnya di tetapkan lah Tao Ijo sebagai tersangka tunggal pembunuhan Tunggul Suhotung karna Tao Ijo di duga memiliki Keris yang dipakai sebagai alat untuk membunuh Tunggul Suhotung (akibat melihat foto-foto yang di _upload_ di _social media_ ) dan juga sarung yang berlumuran darah korban. Akhirnya Tao Ijo dihukum mati.

***

Setelah berbulan bulan akhirnya perut Ken Yixing yang sedang mengandung anak pertama nya semakin lama semakin besar. Tidak hanya perut Ken Yixing yang semakin membesar, rasa cinta dan sayang nya pada Ken Yifan juga semakin lama semakin bertambah. Karena selama ini, Ken Yifan lah orang yang selalu ada ketika Ken Yixing sedang ada masalah atau ketika ia sedang membutuhkan _a shoulder to cry on,_ Ken Yifan tidak segan-segan memberikan pundak nya untuk Ken Yixing, bahkan terkadang, Ken Yixing suka menangis di dada Ken Yifan dan kemudian tertidur pulas.

Tidak ada yang bisa menentang tekat bulat Ken Yixing untuk menikahi Ken Yifan. Setelah anak pertama nya lahir, Ken Yixing akan resmi menjadi suami sah dari Ken Yifan dan otomatis, Tumapel Coorp juga akan dikepalai oleh Ken Yifan.

Ken Yifan menjadi sangat bahagia, semua kerja keras nya terbayar sudah. Kini ia telah memiliki seorang pasangan yang manis dan baik hati dan juga sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar. Ia juga telah mengganti namanya menjadi Kris, seperti janji nya waktu ia masih jadi orang susah dan pengangguran.

Ketika disela-sela kebahagiaan nya bermain dengan anak pertamanya yang masih berusia 12 bulan yang di beri nama Anusehunie, datanglah Chanloh Gawe dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih, celana jins ketat berwarna hitam lengkap dengan suspender elastis dan sebuah topi fedora yang senada dengan celananya.

“Waahh.. seneng yah, sekarang mah udah jadi orang kaya.”

“Haha, ini kan juga berkat bantuan lo. Eh, mau makan apa lo? Gue teraktir deh..”

“Bantuan gue? Tapi gue kan gak pernah nyuruh lo buat ngebunuh. Dan makasih, kalo buat makan sih gue masih sanggup beli sendiri.”

“Duilah jutek amat, mas. Lagi PMS yah?”

Chanloh Gawe melirik sinis ke arah Ken Yifan atau sekarang Kris. “Gue bilangin aja yah, Keris sakti milik lo itu bakalan balik lagi ke pemiliknya, yaitu lo, tapi dengan cara yang gak akan pernah lo sangka sebelum nya.”

“Masalahnya, gue ga akan nyari-nyari Keris setengah jadi itu lagi. Dan makasih yah udah ngasih tau ke gue. Lo emang temen gue yang paling baik.”

Chanloh Gawe mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, mengejek Ken Yifan. “Teman? Cih. Gak sudi gue punya temen macem lo.” Diapun berjalan menjauhi Ken Yifan yang kembali asyik bermain dengan anak nya. “Oia, satu lagi. Jangan lupa bayar utang lo di warung bang Baekhyun!” Setelah itu Chanloh Gawe tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Ken Yifan.

***

Tujuh belas tahun kemudian, Anusehunie sudah menjadi remaja pria tampan yang sangat tangguh dan mandiri. Di usia nya yang masih belia, ia sudah menjadi Wakil Presiden Direktur. Tetapi ia mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Dari ketika usia nya masih 1 tahun, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa ayah kandung nya bukan lah Ken Yifan, melainkan seorang pria berwibawa yang bernama Tunggul Suhotung. Dan pria yang selama ini menyayanginya bagaikan anak sendiri adalah seorang pembunuh, pembunuh ayah kandung nya sendiri. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi papanya, Ken Yixing, sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal ini.

Selama ini ia mengulur-ngulur waktu sambil merencanakan pembunuhan seperti apa yang akan di lakukan nya untuk membalaskan dendam ayah kandung nya kepada pria tinggi ini. Sampai ketika ia menemukan sebilah Keris di gudang belakang rumah nya. Keris ini bagaikan memanggil-manggil namanya memohon untuk di ambil. Lalu keris itu ia simpan sampai pada waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam.

Keesokan harinya, setelah semalaman suntuk ia mencari cara yang aman untuk membunuh Ken Yifan, akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan semua nya terjadi tanpa direncanakan terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak dapat menemukan strategi pembunuhan yang mulus.

Ketika malam tiba, langit bagaikan mengamuk. Hujan turun sangat deras, bagaikan menguras habis persediaan air di langit. Halilintar menyambar, suara gemuruh bergulung-gulung di langit bagaikan dua buat truk besar yang bertabrakan. Dan Anusehunie, berada di kamarnya sendirian, sambil terus menggenggam Keris sakti yang ia temukan di gudang kemarin berharap diberikan keberanian untuk membongkar semua kebusukan ayah tirinya itu.

Ketika tepat jam 12 malam, Keris itu bersinar. Anusehunie yang tadinya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa kini dapat mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar tidur kedua orang tua nya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung berdiri di sisi tubuh ayah tiri nya yang sedang tertidur berselimut tebal.

Ken Yixing yang tiba-tiba terbangun merasakan keberadaan anaknya langsung terkejut dan berteriak ketika melihat Anusehunie memegang Keris yang juga telah di gunakan untuk membunuh suami pertama nya. Teriakan Ken Yixing berhasil membangunkan Ken Yifan. Tapi naas nya, Ken Yifan tidak sempat menghindar karena Anusehunie langsung mengarahkan Keris saktinya ke arah jantung Ken Yifan dan membuat Ken Yifan kehilangan banyak darah.

Disaat saat keritis nya, Ken Yifan kembali teringat ucapan dari Mpu Jongin.

**_“Jangan pernah kamu memakai Keris itu untuk mencelakakan orang lain, karna nantinya kamu yang akan di celakai oleh benda pusaka itu, paham?_ **

Ia juga teringat akan kata-kata terakhir sahabat nya yang selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkan, yang kini entah berada dimana.

**_“Oia, satu lagi. Jangan lupa bayar utang lo di warung bang Baekhyun!”_ **

O..o.. maaf, kesalahan teknis. Mungkin maksudnya ucapan terakhir Chanloh Gawe sebelum menyampaikan pesan bang Baekhyun.

**_“Gue bilangin aja nih, Keris sakti milik lo itu bakalan balik lagi ke pemiliknya, yaitu lo, tapi dengan cara yang gak akan pernah lo sangka sebelum nya.”_ **

Tepat sekali ramalan Chanloh Gawe. Keris itu kembali kepada pemiliknya yaitu Ken Yifan dengan cara menancap lurus tepat di dada Ken Yifan dan merobek jantungnya hingga ia kehabisan banyak darah dan akhirnya...

Meninggal.

=The End=

**Author's Note:**

> cek cerita aslinya untuk mengetahui nama nama tokoh aslinya ya^^


End file.
